Nonchalant Observations
by Shizuka the Dark Angel
Summary: Detective Higurashi is assigned a case that leads her into unfamiliar territory. With her love life in shambles and disturbing images of her past life, will she be able to escape her twist of fate? Who is this shadowy figure in her dreams? SessKag, MirSan
1. Nonchalant Observations

I do not own any characters in the Inuyasha series.

Chapter One- Nonchalant Observations

'_How did I get myself into this?' _

Kagome thought as she pulled her skirt down for the thousandth time. She was working undercover trying to get a break on her latest case. Naraku, owner of Konota, Inc, had attracted much attention with his latest merger. So much attention that she was put on an investigation into how Naraku has become so successful so quickly. So far, Kagome has made several links to killings that made Naraku's success possible. So, here she was in a fancy new business suit walking down the hallways of Konota, Inc in the middle of the night posing as an employee who forgot some paper work.

'_Ugh I shouldn't have bought a brand new suit, this sucks'_

Kagome walked into the elevator pressing the button for the top floor. She didn't find anything after searching the computers in the research department. Her last hope was Naraku's office. The elevator chime sounded as the doors opened. Kagome stepped off the elevator and looked around.

Sigh _'At least nobody is here, or at least it seems that way.'_

She walked forward taking in the fake plants and tacky furnishings.

'_Geez, he could've at least _tried_ to make the place look good.'_

She reached the door she was looking for but froze when she heard voices coming down the hallway. She ducked inside as the voices grew in volume.

"Naraku has absolutely no mercy, I mean, he could at least give us the _weekend_ off."

The voice had a whiny quality to it that made Kagome cringe.

"It's not like Inuta, Inc is going anywhere. From what we've found Sesshoumaru isn't going to merge with Tanaka Co. for a while. Maybe not even then, Totosai still hasn't promised anything. He might not even merge. Old man just loves to play games. Naraku is so impatient it gets on my nerves…"

The voices faded off down the hall. Kagome turned around but not before locking the door for good measure. She walked to Naraku's desk and shivered in disgust. Even though he wasn't here, Kagome could still feel his evil aura and she had no doubt that if she were a demon the smell would quickly over power her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down.

'_I wonder what Sesshoumaru has to do with this and why does Naraku have employees working so late to research his company? I'll have to make a stop by Inuta, Inc tomorrow.'_

Once again, Kagome shook her head to clear it and turned on Naraku's computer.

:PASSWORD:

'_Shit'_

She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a disk. She inserted the disk into the computer and immediately a row of numbers started scrolling down the screen much like the movie "The Matrix".

'_Miroku, you are _such_ a geek'_

The screen cleared and she was at the main desktop. She typed in a search using a program on the same disk she inserted.

:Search:

Shikon; Inuta, Inc; Tanaka Co; Sesshoumaru……

:Results:

248 Files found

Kagome copied all of the files to the disk and returned it to the briefcase. She shut down the computer and got up to leave, making sure she wiped her fingerprints away. She walked to the door and checked for anyone in the hallway. She walked out and continued down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened immediately revealing a stunned employee.

"Hey! I didn't think anyone else was working this late besides the Black team. Are you filling in for someone?"

Kagome quickly got over her surprise and walked into the elevator and noticed the button for the parking garage was already pressed.

'_Black team? Nevermind, I'll think about it later. At least I don't have to worry about wiping fingerprints away in here. That would look pretty suspicious if she had seen that!'_

"No, I just forgot some paperwork and I had to come back and get it." She said hoping the woman believed her. She seemed nice enough. Petite with white hair, her eyes seemed emotionless, but her attitude seemed fine.

"Oh, okay"

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Kagome thought it was taking forever to get to the floor her car was parked. Finally, the elevator chimed and open the doors and they both walked out.

"Well, have a nice night." The white haired woman said as she walked towards a Dodge Intrepid.

"Yea, you too."

Kagome walked towards her car. Well, it was the stations car, but she used it often enough to call her own. The rickety brown Ford Taurus had grown on her over the years and she was loathe to learn all the kinks and quirks of a new car. Especially in _this_ line of work, when you had to get up and go at any moment. As she was walking, she saw movement at the corner of her eye. A security car was heading towards her.

'_Probably just making their rounds'_

She turned back to her car and started to put her key in the door when she heard someone shout.

"Hey, where's your security badge!"

Kagome looked towards the person that had shouted. A fat, grotesque security guard who probably hadn't taken a shower in a good month or two was walking towards her. She turned towards him.

"I'm sorry I forgot it. I just had to pick up some papers that I forgot earlier." _'Oh plleaassee, believe me'_

Kagome didn't like the way he was looking at her and she started to back away. She may be a detective but all her defensive moves wouldn't save her from being overpowered by that mountain of fat.

"Hey, Doll, no problem but you'll have to come with me to the security office so I can check your ID." He said licking his lips.

"Um, sure, but can I follow in my car so that I can leave afterward?" Kagome said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sure thang, Sugar." He turned, hiking up his pants and heading back to his car. Kagome got into her car and waited for him to drive past and then pulled out. She followed the security car to the street level of the garage. Since the security office was across the street from the company they had to leave the garage to get to it.

'_Man, what an idiot! I almost feel sorry for Naraku hiring this goob!'_

The security car turned right and Kagome turned left and gunned the engine. She saw the security car's brake lights slam on in the rearview mirror just as she turned the corner. She turned into the alley behind the company and cut off the car and lights. When she saw the security car speed by in the mirror she turned on the car and backed out and quickly made it to the main street and, though it wasn't busy, there were a few cars to blend in with.

As she was driving she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She put the phone to her ear and listen to the phone ring on the other end.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Shippou, when would you like to schedule your death?" Kagome said.

"Um...a couple centuries from now? What happened?"

"You didn't tell me the times of the security rounds and you didn't tell me that there would be employees working now!" She yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, Kags, I didn't know about the employees and I'm sorry about the security rounds, I figured you could handle them." Shippou gulped hoping that she wouldn't see through his half-lie. He had actually been distracted by his mate when he was watching the company. She wouldn't let him out of the house earlier because they hadn't been spending much time together once he and Kagome got put on the Naraku case. So he suggested she come with him on the stakeout. Bad idea. She distracted him soo much that he left out that minor detail of the security cars. Thank Kami nothing happened to Kagome, he never would have forgiven himself.

"Yea, well. It all worked out just don't _ever_ forget again or I'll make you a necklace similar to the one I gave Inuyasha for his birthday." Kagome smirked.

"Oh Kami, I promise Kags, I promise!" Sure it was funny when Inuyasha slammed into the ground but that was exactly the point. _Inuyasha_ slamming into the ground, NOT him.

"Ok Shippou, I'm going back to the station see ya tomorrow."

"Night, Kags, don't spend all night at the station, okay?" Shippou knew she would anyway, whether she said okay or not.

"I'll try not to, night Shippou." She turned off the phone as she turned into a parking space. A couple of the patrol cops were in front of the station smoking. On her way through the doors one of them said something and the others started laughing. She knew they were talking about her. The guys thought since she would spend most of her time on cases when she got them that she didn't have a life. Actually, she heard the rumors. They thought she was a lesbian. That's okay though. She'd rather them think that then think she was easy like some of the other female cops. It was hard work being a female cop let alone detective so most of the women tried to sleep their way to the top.

She made her way to her desk and sat down. She turned on her computer and put the disk with the files from Naraku's company in. She searched the files until she found one that might lead to something. It looked like an electronic copy of an old scroll.

_In the time of peace between demons and humans_

_The Shikon no Tama will renew_

_And time will turn to mere moments_

_When a legend will ensue_

_The love of a miko and taiyoukai_

_Will bring about a change_

_And for a moment in time_

_The shikon will remain_

_A wish will then be granted_

_With pure thoughts and content_

_The user is then enchanted _

_The wish will then be spent_

_If ever the wish were not pure hearted_

_The user will be cursed_

_The wish will be distorted_

_And time will then reverse_

Kagome froze upon hearing about the Shikon jewel. It was a closely guarded secret of the Higurashi family. For her to find out that Naraku knew about it chilled her to the core. How come she had never seen this scroll before?

She printed out a copy to take to her Ojii-san next time she visited the shrine. She continued looking through the files until she came to a couple video clips. She opened the first one and it showed a silver haired man talking to someone in a black limo. She couldn't see the face of the person in the limo, but the silver hair reminded her of Inuyasha. She guessed this must have been Sesshoumaru. Even though she and Inuyasha had been dating for 5 years she had never met his brother. They weren't on the best of terms. Especially since their father had cheated on Sesshoumaru's mother with Inuyasha's mother. Unfortunately for either brother, their father's cheating streak didn't stop there. He kept on until he just became a perverted old man. Well, old age-wise….demons don't show much of their age. Even up until the day they die.

The rest of the video clips were the same except one of them looked like Sesshoumaru was at a gala of sorts. She never really got a good look at him the person who took the clips was never very close to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome yawned. She decided to call it a night for once. So she grabbed her keys and her purse and walked out of the building to her car. She drove to her small apartment humming along with the tune on the radio. She pulled into a parking spot and walked up the many flights of steps silently cursing the decision to live on the top floor. Unlocking the door, she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She shuffled around in the dark until she found the light switch and turned it on. She put her purse and keys on the table beside the phone and pressed the button on her answering machine.

:You have 3 new messages:

"Hey Kags it's Inu call me when you get this. Love you."

Kagome smiled hearing this. She always felt bad during a case because she never got to spend time with Inuyasha. Sure they fought from time to time but she really did love him and he had his tender moments. His roughness was endearing and she could never get over those cute puppy ears.

"Kagome, it's me Sango, we're going to lunch tomorrow, Café Pizzano. Be there or I'll kick your ass."

Kagome laughed. Sango was never known for beating around the bush. She guessed she didn't have a choice. If she timed it right she could make it there after talking with Sesshoumaru tomorrow.

"Kagome dear, it's your mother. You haven't been by in a while so I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Your Grandfather and I miss you. When you come bring Souta. Take care, Honey."

She grumbled thinking what a pain it would be to drag Souta over to the shrine. Ever since he moved out all he has been doing is avoiding their Okaa-san. Just cuz she didn't want him to move out and he did anyway he's been hiding from her. Doesn't he realize Okaa-san is not going to chew him out? Well, she will now because he hasn't been around.

Kagome decided to call Inuyasha before she went to sleep. Sure it was late, but he was always up at all hours of the night. She used to think this was weird but then he explained to her that half-demons, and demons for that matter, don't need as much sleep as "puny humans."

"Yo, what's up, Kags?" Inuyasha half yelled over the loud music in the background.

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing at 2:30 in the morning?" Kagome didn't understand how he could stand to be around such loud music when it was hurting _her_ ears through the phone!

"I'm just hanging out listen Kags I'll give you a call tomorrow alright?"

"Sure, love ya Inu"

"You too, Ciao"

Kagome hung up and made her way to the bathroom. She stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. Working undercover always stressed her out and she was going to treat herself to a nice long bath and then go to bed. She lathered her shampoo into her hair and rinsed it. Then put conditioner in. She took pride in her hair. It was one of her features she was confident was pretty even if she didn't think the rest of her body was that great.

She turned off the shower and stepped into the tub sighing as the hot water worked the pains out of her overworked muscles. She closed her eyes and relaxed leaning her head back onto her bath pillow.

_She was running as fast as she could trying to get away from the evil that chased her. She looked back seeing red eyes and elongated fangs. Why didn't she just go home from school at the normal time? She just _had_ to help out with the preparations for the dance! Now look what she got herself into. She turned a corner and ran towards the police station. It looked so close but the more she ran the more it looked further and further away. "I'm never going to get there in time!" Just as she finished the thought in her head claws raked down her back and she screamed. "You'll never get away from me miko. I can smell the shikon on you. I will have it even if I have to rip it from your body!" She screamed for help and saw a pair of headlights coming towards her. She felt the weight lift from her back and saw the shadow leap away. "I'll be back for you miko. I'll be back when you least expect it." She was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss. The last thing she remembered was footsteps coming closer._

Kagome jerked awake. It had been a long time since she last had that dream. She looked down realizing that she was still in the tub so she grabbed a towel and got out. She drug herself to her room and laid down on the bed hoping she would never have the memory of that night again.


	2. Meeting Lord Sesshoumaru

A/N:

Kero: Thank you for your review. Yes, I created the scroll for the Shikon. I was just writing and it came to me that I wanted to represent the "Prophecy" in a poem-type form. Originally, I thought of doing a haiku, but the poem just came to me as I wrote. I have read a lot of fan fiction and I've gotten tired of most of the clichés. I won't be able to avoid using some, but I am going to try to make my story as original as I can. To answer your response on Kagome being helpless- ABSOLUTELY NOT…. I mean… how could an undercover detective be helpless? Why would they send someone out in the field that couldn't defend themselves? Also, I don't like the "helpless cliché" either. And also…. Don't worry. Naraku will get his fitting end.

Raven28: Thank you for your review as well, I will try to keep my updates as prompt as possible

To all: Like I said before, I will try to keep my updates as prompt as possible, BUT I do have a 6 month old little girl, a job, college, and a life. I will try to update every week… if possible a couple times a week, but if I don't-- try not to rail me because like I stated before… I do have a life. I will continue this story to the end, don't fret.

I don't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha characters

Chapter Two: Meeting _Lord_ Sesshoumaru

Kagome glanced up at the building of Inuta, Inc. It was impressive with its classy cream color, tinted windows, massive 25-story stature, with an obvious penthouse at the top.

Kagome made her way through the revolving doors and walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, could you direct me to Sesshoumaru Inuta's office please?" She was holding her badge at a discreet level so the receptionist could see it while not making a scene.

"Sure, just head to the right and go down the hallway, at the end will be an elevator, press the second button from the top and it will take you to his office."

She thanked the receptionist and continued down the hallway. Stepping in to the elevator she tried to remember everything Inuyasha said about Sesshoumaru.

'_He's a pompous ass who thinks everyone is beneath him.'_

Okay…that didn't help at all. Why would Naraku want to know about Inuta's probable merger with Tanaka Co.?

Ding

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the secretary's desk.

"I would like to speak with Inuta Sesshoumaru please." She said while flashing her badge again.

The secretary looked at her with wide eyes, "Inuta-sama isn't in trouble is he?"

'_Sama? I wonder if she says that by choice or if Sesshoumaru prefers his employees speak to him this way?'_

"No, I just need to ask him a couple questions and then I'll be on my way."

"Oh okay! Hang on one second." She got up and walked to the doorway behind her, knocked once, listened for confirmation to enter and proceeded through the door.

In Sesshoumaru's Office

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk trying not to fall asleep while reading through the stipulations Totosai had put on the merger deal. He couldn't believe the old fool would ask for so much. He glanced up at the knock on his office door.

"Enter"

Rin came in making sure to close the door behind her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! There is a woman outside asking for you. She says she would like to ask you a couple questions. She has a badge! What could have brought this on!"

Sesshoumaru was used to his adoptive daughter's frantic manner of speech. She had been with him for 200 years now. She had agreed to accept his mark of adoption when she had turned 24. He had offered it sooner, but she said that she would not want to be a child forever. He respected this and mentally struck himself in the head for not considering it himself.

"Calm yourself, Rin. I am sure that it is nothing." Secretely amused that even after 200 years, Rin would still act like the child he had met so long ago. "Tell the woman that I will allow her to ask her questions, but tell her to be quick about it."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She started to turn then paused. "Outo-san, you would tell Rin if you were in trouble, ne?"

If it had been anyone else they would have been decapitated for their insolence, but Rin was one of the few he had let into his heart and thus warranted the priviledge of knowing his inner thoughts and, yes- though it took him a while to admit- feelings.

"Hai, get back to work. We need this merger with Totosai if we are to continue with our new business plans."

"Hai, gomen, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will send the lady in." Sesshoumaru watched as she exited his office.

Outside Sesshoumaru's Office

While waiting, Kagome glanced at the secretary's desk. Rin Inuta was on the name placard.

'_I wasn't aware that Inuyasha had any other siblings. I will have to ask him about this.'_

Kagome could hear muffled voices through the door then it became quiet. The secretary returned through the door.

"Inuta-sama says that he will answer your questions, but he is a busy man and asks you to be quick."

She thanked the secretary and walked through the door. She was so consumed with the huge office and expensive furnishings that it took her a moment to notice Sesshoumaru behind the massive mahogany desk.

Back inside Sesshoumaru's Office

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman walked into the room. His eyes widening at the sight of her, or they would have had he not mastered his self control ages ago. She was an ethereal picture of beauty. Raven locks that swung down to her waist with a bit of a curl at the end, slightly tanned face, hour-glass figure with _very_ long legs and large, grey- almost silver- eyes. He sniffed delicately as a familiar scent came to him, vanilla and chamomile. Where had he smelled that before? He sniffed again. It was the woman's scent. Strangely, he didn't smell the scent of decay that all humans carry with the exception of the rare immortal. Though not many, some humans managed to find immortality-whether it be through a spell, which were always costly and usually required quite a few ingredients and living sacrifices and always turned the user maliciously evil, or through mating with a youkai or in Rin's case, being adopted by a youkai. He didn't smell a mark on her nor any majiks and became rather curious as to why she had not the scent of decay. He watched as she finally turned toward him, her eyes widening and breath hitching slightly.

Kagome was in shock at the sight of Sesshoumaru Inuta. His looks could only be classified as masculine beauty. He was a solid 6'7", with toned muscles, but not to the point of being bulky, and silver hair that went well past his waist. His eyes were a cold golden color that Kagome was sure only he could pull off. Anyone else would have looked weird. There were also the traditional markings of the taiyoukai on his cheeks and above his eyes with the crescent moon on his forehead marking his lordship over the West.

'_Oh…._that's_ where the sama came from, whoops.'_

The only resemblance to Inuyasha Kagome could see was _maybe_ the hair and _maybe_ the eyes, but both were not the same. Where Sesshoumaru's character radiated coldness that could rival the Antarctic, Inuyasha was warm and rough. Not anything like the untouchable demon she saw before her.

Sesshoumaru watched as she approached his desk, but did not take a seat. Then again, he didn't offer one.

"Inuta Sesshoumaru, Detective Higurashi Kagome." She said while holding out her hand. Sesshoumaru looked at the offered hand and made no move to accept the greeting. Kagome suppressed the twitch she felt coming on and retracted her hand.

He could tell that she was annoyed by his rudeness, but wasn't it also rude to come to his business without a call ahead?

"Nanda." (What is it) He said tersely. Kagome assumed it was a question even though it was spoken as a statement. She looked past this also.

'_He is quickly confirming everything Inuyasha has said about him.'_

Kagome fought down the urge to frown and continued, "Inuta-sama, I just have a few quick questions and then I will be on my way."

He raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Kagome took it as her cue to continue.

"What is your relationship with Onigumo Naraku?" Kagome studied his face looking for signs of truth or deceit. This was a challenge, however, due to Sesshoumaru's stoic demeanor.

'_I wonder if this guy plays poker?'_

He watched as she studied his face. She did it subtely so that the interviewee wouldn't know she was doing it unless they were trained in doing so themselves. He looked back with his normal stoic façade.

"I know Onigumo as a fellow businessman. We've met on occasion at several social events. That is the extent of our relationship."

All of this was said in the most monotone voice Kagome had ever heard.

'_Ben Stein anyone?'_ Kagome bit back the smile that almost unveiled itself.

"Where were you on the nights of May 14, 16, and 21st?"

He watched as amusement briefly flickered across those large grey eyes before turning serious again.

"I was at the office and then my home, the penthouse above my office. I have security cameras if you require proof of an alibi."

"That's okay. Were you at the office and your home all day? Did you go anywhere else?"

"I had lunch with a business associate to discuss a possible merge with his company." Sesshoumaru briefly wondered what this was all about, but kept his curiosity to himself. She jotted a few things down in her little notepad and then looked up at him seeming to think over the conversation.

"Do you require anything else?"

"No thanks, I believe I am done here." Normally, Kagome would have asked more questions, but she felt that what Sesshoumaru gave her and his mannerisms, however stoic they may be, were sufficient enough to conclude he wasn't a suspect. Even through his awesome poker face.

He continued to watch her as she came to her conclusion on his innocence. He couldn't help but think that she was too trusting for her line of work.

"It seems that your methods of proving or disproving suspicions are based on whimsical knowledge, Detective Higurashi. Should you not take proof with you? To…as some would say, cover your ass?"

Kagome could not believe her ears. Here she was, thinking that maybe, _just_ maybe she could get through the rest of the interview without blowing a fuse, and he says something like that. She quickly got over her shock, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was amused at how she calmed herself. He had expected her to rant and rave about his rudeness like so many other females, but instead of the usual show of dramatics she merely closed her eyes and took deep breaths before answering his barb.

"Inuta, I do not believe you are in a position to question my methods." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru levelly, daring him to contradict her. Would he be so stupid as to put himself in a position where her suspicions would renew?

He decided to look past her deliberate disrespect of his title, of course it was too much to ask she be _completely _civilized as well as beautiful. She was working a middle-class job after all. However, she was an amusing creature. He could see in her eyes how annoyed she was by him. He couldn't stop himself before he baited her again.

"Regardless of your methods, I find them rather subjective. Instead of hard evidence, which we all know would hold up in court, you seem to make your decisions based on what people tell you. For instance, I could have deceived you in to believing I was here, at the office, or at my home and with the right amount of confidence, you would have believed it."

"You would be right if that were the case, Inuta, yet--"

"Sama."

Kagome blinked. _'I was wondering if he had noticed. Good. It will be easier to get my point across. I'll teach his high and mighty ass!'_

"Excuse me?"

After the second time she left off his title, he decided to put her in her place. _She_ was the one working for _him_, paying taxes to _his_ lands. _He_ was her lord and _she_ damn well better respect it. He briefly wondered why he was wasting his time letting her know her place when it would be just as easy to dismiss her from his presence.

"Sama. I tire of your disrespect to my station. Do it again and I will make sure that your superior is made aware of it."

"Oh _do_ forgive me, _my Lord_. This humble servant will do her best to kiss your ass next time I suspect you of a crime. Good day, Seshoumaru-_sama_." With that Kagome bowed mockingly low, turned on her heel, exited the room and made it to the elevator, leaving a seething Seshoumaru in her wake along with a wide-eyed Rin who had witnessed the end of their conversation.

Leaving Sesshoumaru's Office

Kagome stepped out into the warm afternoon sun feeling much better than she had in a while. Although still annoyed at Lord All-Things-Beneath-Me, she hadn't had a good verbal spar in a while. At least, not one that didn't hurt her feelings like the ones with Inuyasha.

Shaking her head to rid her of that train of thought, Kagome made her way to her car. While she was walking, she took out her cell and called Sango.

She listened to the phone ring and then was greeted with her friends energetic voice.

"Hey, Kags! Are you ready for lunch? I didn't know if I should cancel the reservations or not. I had know idea you and Shippou were working a case right now, otherwise I wouldn't have been so demanding!"

Kagome smiled. Sango was the only friend she had managed to hang on to since high school. All the others were either to superficial or didn't like the line of work she went in to and distanced themselves. Apparently, the men aren't the only ones who think women shouldn't be cops.

"Yea, hurry up and get there I'm starving. See ya there!" Kagome pressed the end button on her phone before digging in her purse for her keys. She was looking down when someone ran into her. She looked up but didn't see anyone suspicious on the crowded sidewalk. She looked through her purse to make sure she wasn't pick pocketed. Everything seemed to be there so she shrugged and got into her car and drove to the restaurant.

Back in Sesshoumaru's Office

Sesshoumaru could not believe the nerve of the female.

'_How dare she mock this Sesshoumaru. The bitch will pay.'_ He started to pick up the phone when another knock came on his door. Annoyed at the unending amount of visitors he was having he took a deep breath and released it.

"Enter."

Miroku walked into Sesshoumaru's office and sat down in one of the chairs across from Sesshoumaru's desk.

"I came to give my report on Naraku's company." Miroku was watching Sesshoumaru. He looked like he may have been slightly annoyed, but it could have been a hair out of place for all he knew. Sesshoumaru's stoic attitude didn't let many emotions through for others observation. Ever since Miroku had taken the undercover job for Sesshoumaru, he had been very slowly come to learn how to decipher certain moods the taiyoukai could be found in.

"Very well, make it brief and provide me a detailed written report tomorrow before the end of the business day." Sesshoumaru was thinking about all the work that was piling up on his desk while he kept getting interrupted. Rin had come in several times to place documents on his desk which he had yet to get to. Unfortunately, she had witnessed _that_ female's blatant disrespect to his lordship. She had also witnessed his vulnerable state of shock that allowed said female to get away without being properly reprimanded. He was brought back from his thoughts when Miroku started talking.

"Naraku has teams of his employees working day and night gathering information on varying subjects. The "Black Team" gathers information on your company. The "Red Team" gathers information on Totosai's company. The "White Team" gathers information on something called the Shikon; I have yet to find out what that's about. All the files are heavily guarded and a friend of mine is borrowing my program that is used to get past the firewalls and passwords that guard the files.

Sesshoumaru's focus, which had wandered back to paperwork as Miroku prattled on, was directed from the ever growing mound of paperwork to Miroku when he had mentioned the Shikon. The Shikon jewel was a closely guarded secret between the Inuyoukai clan and an almost obsolete clan of mikos. There had been no mention of the jewel in the past 500 years and Sesshoumaru was led to believe it was gone for good. The clan of mikos that the Inuyoukai had guarded for so long had no need of such protection since the jewel's demise. To his chagrin, he didn't remember the name of the clan of mikos, something he will undoubtedly look into. The pact between the clans was a never-ending pact, though. If the Miko clan, the few that remained-anyway, should ever need the help of the Inuyoukai clan's protection for that of the jewel, Sesshoumaru would be honor-bound to serve as Protector of the Jewel Keeper. The Jewel Keeper was the highest station of the Miko clan, whereas, the Protector of the Jewel Keeper was the highest station of the Inuyoukai clan.

"Concentrate your attention fully on the information within the files the 'White Team' is gathering information on. Provide me with all files and detailed reports, as well as anything you hear around the office. That will be all, dismissed."

Miroku sat in shock for a moment before bowing and walking out. Sesshoumaru had tuned out as soon as he mentioned this Shikon. He wondered what the mystery behind it was and decided to ask Kagome if she had uncovered anything at Naraku's while undercover. Oh yea, and also get his CD back- he would need it.

With Kagome and Sango

"—So I said, 'Oh _do_ forgive me, _my Lord_. This humble servant will do her best to kiss your ass next time I suspect you of a crime. Good day, Seshoumaru-_sama_.' And then I bowed _really_ low and walked out!" Both girls were almost on the floor laughing when the waiter came by to drop off the check. Once they collected themselves, Kagome decided to inquire about the progress of Sango and Miroku's relationship. Both girls had been dating their boyfriends for 5 years and both guys had yet to make any mention of marriage, though both girls wanted it they were afraid to push.

"So Sango, how are you and Miroku doing?"

Sango's face turned from cheery to annoyed.

"Kagome, I hate to bring down the mood, but I think you should know. Those idiots are still going to that stupid strip club as their choice of bar. I told Miroku I don't like him going there and he says that he would go somewhere else, but Inuyasha doesn't want to find a new bar."

Kagome was furious.

"Inuyasha told me he quit going to that place 3 _years_ ago! I can't believe it! Are you sure, Sango? Why would he lie to me?"

Sango, seeing where this was going, decided to deflect the conversation back to lighter subjects.

"Kagome, Kohaku's birthday is coming up and he is turning 21 this year. What do you say about plotting a killer birthday bash for him?"

Kagome was still upset about Inuyasha's deceit, but decided to allow Sango to drop it for now. She would just confront Inuyasha about it when she saw him. She was excited about what they would do to Kohaku. Kohaku was still in middle school when Sango and Kagome first met. Kagome couldn't believe that Kohaku was turning 21 already. It seemed like just yesterday that she was teaching him and Souta how to remember their locker combinations. She and Sango continued to plot Kohaku's demise for the next 30 minutes. When they were done, Kagome had to leave so that she could meet up with Inuyasha at his mom's house. They left each other with promises to make Kohaku worship the porcelain king the whole day after their night out.

Kagome was walking to her car when she felt eyes on her. She looked around, but couldn't sense where they were coming from. She decided to play it cool and calmly walk to her car. She felt the eyes follow her as she walked and so she stretched her miko senses to see if she could find the culprit. This only worked if the observer was a demon and not hiding his aura. Kagome couldn't sense anything and so she figured maybe it was just residual creepy feelings from being in Naraku's office the night before.

'_That would make anyone with spiritual powers feel creeped out!'_

She finally got to her car and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as she was out of sight of the restaurant, the feeling of being watched left her. She made sure that no one was following her in her rear view mirror and continued to Izayoi's place.

Well, that is all there is for this chapter. I am sorry if it wasn't as intense as the first. The action is coming don't worry. Read and Review please. Suggestions and Constructive Criticism are welcome.

Next Chapter: Guilty Pleasures


	3. Careless Encounters

A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. My fan fiction is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are under the age of 18, you are not permitted to view this fan fiction. Edited versions can be found on Thank you.

Kero: I have to admit I was dying laughing at your review. You are so enthusiastic. After staying up all night with my little girl, your review definitely cheered me up! Thank you so much. I describe everything because in my English classes I was always told to create a picture that the reader could see. It would bring the reader more into the story. I admit creating the mark was creative, but it wasn't my idea. I have read quite a few fan fictions that have the mark to prolong human lives. If I could find the person who thought of it first, I would definitely give them credit. However, there are so many fan fics with that idea out there it's impossible to track down the original creator of the idea. I am so glad you thought the situation with Sesshoumaru and Kagome was funny. I was worried that it wasn't funny _enough_. When I went back and read it I was thinking that it wasn't really that funny and was planning on changing it once I was done with the story and started reediting. Thanks to you I will keep it though, maybe enhance it some on the reedit. Clan of Mikos does sound kind of silly, doesn't it? I will keep it though- I like it. As to your questions about the plot, you could have guessed I wouldn't answer them- just keep in mind that the story will have a happy ending.

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be called "Guilty Pleasures" but I decided to add another chapter in between! This is mainly a background chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha characters.

Chapter Three: Careless Encounters

Inuyasha and Miroku sat side by side at the bar nursing their beers, both males reflecting on the relationships with their girls. Inuyasha was lost in thought, thinking about the past couple of months.

Flashback

Inuyasha was frustrated. He hadn't been able to see Kagome for the past 3 months because of her stupid job. He started coming to the club around that time. He had decided to call Miroku and see if he wanted to meet up. Miroku came, they hung out, and they went home. The next week, he called Miroku and asked if he wanted to go hang out at the club again. So, Miroku met him there again. This pattern continued until, eventually, it became a weekly ritual for the guys. At first, Inuyasha thought it was the perfect arrangement. He could hang out with his best friend, see some female flesh, and indulge in alcohol and all the while Kagome could be happy thinking he understood about her lack of attention. Then, seeing female flesh wasn't enough for Inuyasha anymore. He stopped going to the bar because the temptation started getting to him. So he stayed home, watched some porno and took care of things on his own, but sooner rather than later "Hangela" wasn't enough for him. So he had called Miroku to hang out and get his mind off of sex. Sango was out of town on business and Miroku was bored. He had just found out about his cousin's engagement and decided to throw a last-minute party. Inuyasha came over to help and the party got started. Everything went smoothly. Some pretty cute females showed up with some friends of Miroku's cousin. Inuyasha thought that one in particular was pretty cute and started talking to her. He didn't think there was anything wrong with a little innocent flirting. So they talked and eventually he was introduced to Miroku's cousin, Hojo, and his fiancé, Kikyo. Hojo's fiancé was gorgeous. She had waist-length black hair, long legs, a figure most women would kill for, a pale oval face, large brown eyes and the grace of a swan. Inuyasha tried to refrain from staring and said his congratulations as he continued his conversation with the cutie from before. The party peaked and soon settled down. Most people had begun to drift off. The cutie said goodbye and Inuyasha grabbed his jacket preparing to leave. Miroku was talking to his cousin so Inuyasha waited until he was finished so he could say bye. He went to the bathroom thinking he might as well since Miroku's house was 30 minutes away from his apartment. On his way down the hall, Kikyo stumbled into him. Inuyasha caught her and she looked up at him, her hands on his chest.

"Excuse me, I must have tripped, gomen." Kikyo said innocently looking up as she started to stand on her own. She stared into golden-amber eyes, mesmerized. Finally she shook herself out of her daze, removing her hands from his chest she couldn't help but think how nice all those hard muscles felt beneath her fingers. Hojo worked all day long in an office so he never worked out or did any strenuous work which would result in a muscular physique. He wasn't unhealthy or unattractive. He had more of a soft strength to him, unlike the handsome demon in front of her.

"Hey, no problem. You okay now?" Inuyasha was surprised at how nicely she felt against him. She was soft and delicate, unlike Kagome who had hard muscles and a strong physique from all her defensive and offensive training for her job. He tried to squash down the lust that was quickly growing. When she gently pushed away from him and removed her hands from his chest she unknowingly brushed past one of his nipples through his shirt. Inuyasha shuddered, that had always been a tender spot for him. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I should be going, I have a long drive." Inuyasha went to move around her to the bathroom when Kikyo took his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha." She didn't know what had gotten into her! She didn't even know this demon and she was grabbing his hand! Her only thought at the moment was how she wanted to touch him again. She could remember the warmth she had felt when he had held her brief moments before.

Inuyasha looked down at their hands, still connected from Kikyo's gentle hold on him. Her hands were soft, her nails perfectly manicured--so much unlike Kagome's.

"It was nice to meet you too, Kikyo." Inuyasha gently squeezed her hand and pulled away from her. He had to get out of here. This woman was making him feel things he shouldn't be feeling.

'_I've been away from Kagome for too long.'_

Kikyo nodded as Inuyasha walked the rest of the way down the hall. She made her way back to Hojo and took his arm. She was still a little dazed from the encounter with Inuyasha.

'_How could I feel this way? I am beginning to doubt my love for Hojo. How come he does not make me feel warm and safe? Why must this happen _after _I have accepted his proposal?'_

Kikyo glanced down at the ring on her finger which twinkled softly in the light. She sighed.

'_I will have to speak with Kagome. She always manages to clear my mind.'_

Inuyasha drove the rest of the way home trying to clear his head of the fuzziness that had yet to go away. Even though he was irritated from her lack of attention, he missed Kagome. He missed the way she was always able to brighten things up, regardless if it were a smile or a sarcastic yet playful remark to one of his many mannerisms that annoyed her.

'_I just need to see her and I'll feel better.'_

Inuyasha drove into the parking lot of his apartment complex, made his way up the stairs and into the apartment. He took a shower and lay down in his bed, falling asleep. He pulled a pillow towards him murmuring, "So soft."

End of Flashback

Inuyasha came back from his thoughts when Miroku shifted next to him. Miroku had been fighting a similar battle with his feelings. He hadn't seen Sango in a while. She went on many business trips and though they never lasted longer than a week, she would soon be off again when she returned. Sango started her own fashion company a couple years ago. It became very profitable and she began making trips to America to see if she could introduce her new line of clothing overseas. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku didn't blame her for her absence, though he did miss her terribly. Miroku was currently struggling with the fact that he actually bought an engagement ring. He, the geek-hentai who had groped more women than the city of Kyoto could hold, was going to propose to _one_ woman. Now he just had to break the news to Inuyasha, and Sango of course.

'_Might as well get it over with.'_

"Inuyasha." Miroku turned to face Inuyasha as he pushed his beer aside and waved for his check.

"Yea? What is it?" Inuyasha watched Miroku turn to face him with a serious expression on his face. He wondered what was on his friend's mind, but decided if Miroku wanted him to know he would tell him. His curiosity was sated when Miroku spoke.

"Do you ever consider marrying Kagome?"

'_HUH!_ _This is _not _what I expected him to say.'_ Inuyasha stared at Miroku in shock, first he turned angry, then Kikyo's face popped into his head. He shook away the memory and prepared himself to let Miroku have it—even if he doubted what he said somewhat.

"You can't have her Miroku she's mine. Isn't _one_ wench enough for you?"

'_Um, I think I must have phrased that the wrong way.'_ Miroku laughed. He noticed the doubt behind Inuyasha's words, but he wasn't surprised. He knew Kagome's job was getting between the two. A couple fights had broken out because of it and Miroku was positive that sooner or later they would break up, even after 5 years of dating. He had a couple lumps on his head after expressing his thoughts to Sango. She said that he shouldn't jinx them, that they were meant to be and he shouldn't think of such unhappy thoughts. He told Sango he was just being realistic which resulted in a couple more lumps. He never felt like Kagome belonged with Inuyasha. Their auras didn't compliment each other at all.

"No, Inuyasha, I don't want Kagome. I was merely asking if you had ever considered asking for her hand in marriage?"

Inuyasha thought about it. He had been with Kagome nearly 5 years. Looking back, he had always been comfortable with the way things were, until recently. He _hadn't_ considered marrying her even when he knew she wanted it. He just thought things were fine the way they were. He didn't want to be _that_ married guy that no one invited to parties, who worked 9 to 5, and came home to take the kids off the wife's hands. Nah, that lifestyle was never for him. Never mind the fact that he worked 9 to 5 at present, but it was different. His dad's company didn't really need him and he could always take the day off if he wanted to. Sesshoumaru did most of the work anyway. He didn't _have_ to work to support anyone except for himself. He grew up as the son of the great Dog General. All he had to do was learn how to fight in his dad's army and act like royalty, which he failed at in several areas. The bottom line was that he didn't want a commitment. He wanted to be able to walk away from anything--unscathed.

"No, I never considered it, why?"

Miroku felt sad for Kagome. She had put her heart and soul into Inuyasha's hands and he would eventually stomp them out like the dying embers of a fire. Again, he wasn't surprised by Inuyasha's answer. He sighed.

"I am going to propose to Sango."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _Miroku_ was going to propose! He thought if there was anyone on this earth that was looking forward to life as a bachelor it would have been Miroku. Miroku laughed as Inuyasha sat there speechless.

"I know what you are thinking, Inuyasha, and I am a little shocked myself. I've been with Sango so long, I just can't think of life without her." Miroku held up his hand when he saw Inuyasha start to say something. "Yes, I know she is away all the time and that I have complained to you about it, but I do not begrudge her for it. She has always wanted this company and if that will make her happy I will support her in every way. Anyway, I wanted to know if you would be my best man?"

"Yea, sure, but don't come crying to me if you get divorced because of your hentai ways."

Miroku stood up, paid his bill and left Inuyasha to pick himself up from the floor with a lump on his head.

Naraku's Office

Naraku was sitting at his desk when he sensed a presence outside his office door. The aura felt hollow, as if all life had abandoned the area around the individual to whom the aura belonged. It could only belong to one individual.

"Come in, Kanna."

Kanna entered the office. She crossed the space between the door and the desk. When she reached Naraku's desk she leaned forward and placed a DVD on Naraku's desk. The DVD was labeled "Security Surveillance."

"A woman entered the building last night in the guise of an employee. I believe she was a cop. She was trying to hide her aura, but she could not suppress it from the likes of me. She was a strong miko and, judging by her appearance and stature, quite possibly the reincarnate of Katsumi-sama."

Naraku listened to all of this in quiet observation. He remembered Katsumi. He had been obsessed with her beauty and presence. He had declared to the world that she would be his. She refused furiously. This only resulted in Naraku working harder to gain her hand. At first, he was civil. He tried to woo her into courtship with sweet words and precious trinkets. When that didn't work, he started threatening. He never threatened her person, she could defend herself well which was one of the reasons for his attraction; he would threaten her family or friends or even children that he knew she cared for. When he saw that threats weren't working he decided to attempt to kidnap her. This was not only stupid, which he will admit to himself now though at the time he thought it rather clever, it was suicidal. She was a part of the Clan of Mikos. Attacking her on her turf would result in his demise so he lured her out with an attempt to harm one of the children. Katsumi never failed to protect the innocent. She was the embodiment of purity. Katsumi, the obsession of Naraku's heart. Katsumi, Keeper of the Jewel. Naraku almost met his end that day. If he hadn't escaped with his miasma, he would have been sent to the Underworld, more specifically, to the World of the Damned. Naraku learned the meaning of her name that day and the destiny she would endlessly live up to. Beautiful Victory.

"A reincarnation, you say? Tell me, Kanna, how sure are you that she is a reincarnate? Does she have the same soul?"

Kanna knew that the mention of Katsumi-sama would interest Naraku, hence the reason she said the woman's name. She truly believed that the woman she met was the reincarnate and had set about on discovering who she really was. All this done beneath Naraku's nose of course. Naraku trusted her with every fiber of his being. He made her, after all, so why would she betray him? Kanna's stoic nature was more ingrained to her personality than that of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, though almost a rival in his manner, was taught at an early age to hide emotion. Kanna, by nature, was a soul stealer, a Void Demon. She could feel like any other living being though she could not physically express herself. Over the centuries she learned the correct actions and such, but she was not created with the reflexes for physical emotion. She had to learn what to do to show that she felt a certain emotion. It took careful studying and several centuries, but she was now comfortable enough with herself to mingle with society. Naraku thought that by creating her he would have total control of her actions. How very wrong he was. Void Demons were strongly tied with the Clans. They were the spies, the reinforcers behind-the-scenes. It did not matter how they were made or who made them. If you were a Void Demon- you were a Servant of the Pact.

"Hai, a reincarnation. I am most positive it was the same soul. She smelt of vanilla and chamomile, no scent of decay."

Kanna watched as Naraku sat back in his chair and turned it to face the windows behind his desk, a sign of dismissal. Though Naraku could not see Kanna, she bowed anyway and left his office. Kanna made her way down the hall and to the elevator thinking of how perfectly the meeting had gone. She had planted the seed that will be Naraku's undoing and the DVD of surveillance she allowed him to see would only serve to make his destruction more concrete. Naraku's greatest weakness was his heart and that heart belonged to none other than Katsumi. Kanna entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. She decided to go home and prepare. She had much work to do.

That's it for the third installment. Read, rate, review please. You guys are lucky! I got three chapters up in only a week. Don't count on this pattern though. I am busy busy busy.

Next chapter: Guilty Pleasures


End file.
